There are a variety of conventional surgical implant devices and methodologies for stabilizing/fusing a facet joint of the spine. Most of these devices and methodologies involve drilling between and across the articulating surfaces of the facet joint while un-translated/non-distracted and inserting a plug or other stabilization structure in the drilled hole(s). Some of these device and methodologies involve placing a bolt or other retention structure through (i.e. substantially perpendicularly across) or about the articulating surfaces of the facet joint while un-translated/non-distracted. These conventional surgical implant devices and methodologies, however, suffer from a number of significant shortcomings and often fail to adequately address patient symptoms.